Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévue
by Alyssa O'Brien
Summary: Alex attend quelqu'un d'important, lorsqu'il entend que l'on frappe à la porte il ne s'attend pas à trouver les dirigeants du MI6. Son invité arrive et la fête d'anniversaire d'Alex dégénère. Des tensions, des révélations, et des prises de consciences feront perdre la tête à tous ce beau petit monde. Je suis nul en résumé mais jetez un coup d'œil ça vous plaira peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut mes petits espions ! Alors vous qui aimez Alex Rider je vous invite à découvrir ma première fic sur Alex Rider. Je tiens à préciser qu'Alex Rider et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Chapitre 1**

Alex Rider était un garçon de quatorze ans ordinaire. Du moins en apparence. Il était blond avait les yeux marron, bien foutu, intelligent, sportif et accessoirement espion du MI6 depuis déjà deux ans.

Ce jour-là Alex s'était mis sur son trente et un, il allait avoir une visite importante et il voulait que tous soit parfait. Alex avait préparé un super repas, avec l'aide de Jack, tous ce qu'adorait manger son invité. Il avait rangé la maison de fond en comble, fais la poussière, les vitres, ranger la bibliothèque…Onze heures et demie, son invité avait dit qu'il serait là à midi pile, il n'allait plus tarder à arriver.

Une demi-heure plus tard la sonnette de la porte retentit et Alex se précipita pour ouvrir mais il fut surpris de voir quelqu'un d'autre à la place de son invité.

-Blunt ? Madame Jones ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là.

-Tu es très élégant Alex…Commença Blunt, mais il fut coupé par Alex qui venait de lui claquer la prote au nez.

Monsieur Blunt et Madame Jones entendirent Alex crier « Jack pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ces abrutis du MI6 venait nous voir ? » avant d'entendre une nouvelle porte claquer. La porte se rouvrit sur Jack.

-Je suis désolé du comportement d'Alex, je vous en prie entré.

Les deux « invité surprises » entrèrent et suivirent Jack dans le salon. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et leur proposa quelque chose à boire. Une fois qu'ils furent tous servi Madame Jones prit la parole.

-Je vois que cette maison est resplendissante, vous faites souvent le ménage ?

-Oh non ! C'est Alex qui attend quelqu'un d'important et il à tenu à ce que toute la maison brille du sol au plafond.

-Justement, c'est pour lui parler que nous somme là.

-Si c'est pour le renvoyer en mission, je vais vous demander de partir.

-Mademoiselle Starbright vous ne comprenez pas …Commença Blunt.

La sonnette de la porte retentie de nouveau et Jack alla ouvrir.

-Enfin, il ne vous attendait plus.

-Je suis désolé, il y a eu un accident sur la route et j'ai pris du retard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, venez vous asseoir dans le salon.

Jack revint dans le salon suivi de « l'invité », Blunt et Madame Jones eurent le souffle coupé quand ils reconnurent l'homme. L'homme en question regarda les deux personnes déjà présentes dans la pièce et s'adressa à Jack.

-Je ne savais pas qu'Alex avait invité les dirigeants du Mi6.

-Il ne les à pas invités, ils se sont présenté à la porte parce qu'ils veulent le renvoyer en mission. Le pauvre il à été tellement secoué en les voyant qu'il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Je vois.

-Asseyez-vous je vais le chercher.

Jack monta à l'étage et l'homme prit place en face de Madame Jones et attendit. Les minutes passèrent dans le silence quand Madame Jones prit la parole.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Vous permettre de venir, et essayer de l'envoyer en mission un jour comme celui-là…Comment pouvez encore vous vous regarder dans un miroir ?

-C'est ce que j'ai essayé de lui dire toute la matinée, il a refusé de m'écouter.

-Que voulez vous…

Blunt fut, de nouveau, coupé dans sa phrase par des bruits de coure dans l'escalier. L'homme se leva juste à temps, Alex arriva en trombe dans le salon et lui sauta dans les bras, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras autour du cou de l'homme pour ne pas tomber.

-Yassen ! S'écria Alex avec l'air d'être la personne la plus heureuse du monde.

L'homme le retint et laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Salut mon grand.

Yassen l'embrassa sur la tempe et le reposa au sol. Il donna un paquet qu'il avait posé sur le canapé et lui dit :

-Bonne anniversaire, Alex. Quinze ans ! Tu es presque un adulte maintenant.

Alex offrit un magnifique sourire, saisit le paquet et remercia, énormément de fois, Yassen.

-Ouvre-le avant de me remercier. Tu ne sais même pas si ça te plaira.

-Si c'est toi qui l'as choisi ça devrait me plaire. Et si tu as demandé de l'aide à Jack pour choisir c'est la même chose.

-Quelqu'un pourrait-t-il me dire ce que fait Yassen Gregorovitch ici !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Blunt qui venait de crier. Yassen sourit et dit le plus naturellement du monde :

-Je suis venu fêter l'anniversaire d'Alex. En tant que parrain je crois en avoir le droit.

Blunt ne répondit pas mais tout le monde su que toute cette histoire allait dégénérer.

**Salut mes petits espions ! Alors ce premier chapitre vous à plus ? D'après vous comment vas réagir Blunt ? Que va-t-il se passer avec Yassen ? Alex pourras-t-il faire quelque chose ? Est-ce que tout seras sauver grâce à Jack et Madame Jones ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de ****Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévue****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut mes petits espions! Alors vous êtes près à découvrir la suite? N'oubliez pas qu'Alex Rider et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Chapitre 2**

Blunt s'approcha de Yassen et planta son regard dans celui du russe.

-Monsieur Grégorovich, je vais vous demander de nous suivre.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peut pas.

-Quoi?

-J'ai promis à Alex que je passerais quelque temps avec lui pour fêter son anniversaire et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

-Comment osez-vous...

-Alan Blunt!

Tous se tournèrent vers Madame Jones qui venais de se lever et de couper son patron d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

-Monsieur Grégorovich ne fait rien de mal, il rend juste visite à son filleul, il ne prépare pas un attenta contre le pays, la reine ou le MI6. N'est ce pas Monsieur Grégorovich?

Yassen sourit de manière provocatrice. Alex voyant le sourire du plus vieux s'emporta.

-Yassen! Tu m'avais promis que pendant ton séjour ici tu ne serais pas Yassen-Le-Grand-Terroriste-Grégorovich mais mon parrain!

Alex tourna le dos, à Yassen et baissa la tête. Les larmes pointant au coin de ses yeux. Yassen ne supportant pas de voir le petit blondinet pleurer cessa de sourire.

-Bien sûr que je vais juste être ton parrain pendant mon séjour. Je t'ai fait une promesse et je tiens toujours mes promesse. Mais tu sais très bien que je ne peut pas m'empêcher de taquiner les espions.

Alex se retourna, sauta dans les bras de Yassen et s'accrocha à lui comme l'aurait fait un koala à son arbre.

-Mais enfin soyez sérieux cinq minute! Explosa, de nouveau, Blunt. C'est un terroriste! On ne peut pas lui faire confiance!

-Ça suffit! Rugit Jack.

Jack et Madame Jones se tenait cote à cote et elle fixaient Blunt du même regard. Leurs regards aurait fait battre en retraite n'importe qu'elle personne saine d'esprit. Jack s'approcha de Blunt et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres du vieil homme.

-Monsieur Blunt, je veux bien que vous soyez surpris et en colère de voir Yassen dans cette maison. Mais sachez que, contrairement à vous, il n'a jamais mis la vie d'Alex en danger.

-Je suis d'accord avec Mademoiselle Starbright, vous passez votre temps à envoyé Alex en mission suicide, et au vu des réaction de ce jeune homme il semble préférer cent fois la présence de Monsieur Grégorovich plutôt que la notre.

-C'est faux. Dit Alex toujours dans les bras de russe. Je n'ai rien contre votre présence Madame Jones, c'est Blunt que je ne peux pas supporter.

-Mais...Mais...Bégaya Blunt.

-De plus en tant que représente légal d'Alex j'autorise Yassen à venir voir Alex quand il le veux. Pour votre information, cela ne dérangerais surtout pas Ian qui acceptait lui aussi que Yassen se présente chez lui. Ils étaient très proche, et en voici une preuve.

Jack alla fouiller dans un tiroirs en revint avec un cadre photo à la mains. Sur la photo on pouvait voir trois personnes: Yassen Grégorovich, Ian Rider et Alex Rider, ils étaient tous les trois assis sur la plage et Alex, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans, se trouvait dans les bras de Yassen tandis que Ian souriait à l'objectif.

-C'est moi et qui est pris cette photo. Maintenant je décide que le sujet est clos. Madame Jones si vous souhaitez vous oindre à nous pour le déjeuner ce seras avec plaisir. Monsieur Blunt, l'invitation compte aussi pour vous, à condition que vous sachiez bien vous conduire avec tous le monde.

Jack se rendit dans la salle à manger suivit de Yassen, qui tenais toujours Alex. Yassen entama une discussion avec Madame Jones qui fut surpris de constater que le russe avait autant de bonne manière et de savoir vivre. Monsieur Blunt qui était rester debout dans le salon immobile comme un parfait imbécile, les rejoignis finalement. Alex était assis à coté de Yassen, Madame Jones et Monsieur Blunt en face d'eux et Jack en bout de table.

-Alors Madame Jones, quand vous n'êtes pas aux MI6 quels sont vos passe temps?

-J'aime beaucoup le jardinage.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que la dirigeante du MI6 aime le jardinage. Remarqua Yassen.

-Je ne suis pas la dirigeante du MI6, c'est monsieur Blunt. Moi je ne suis que son assistante.

-Vu la manière dont vous lui parlez, excusez-moi de m'être trompé.

Tout le monde explosa de rire à cette réplique tandis que Blunt maudissait encore plus le russe.

-Monsieur Grégorovich, vous qui avez l'air de tant vous inquiéter pour Alex: d'après vous quelle est la mission la plus dangereuse que nous ayons fait faire à Alex?

-La première. Répondit instantanément Jack.

-Oui, la mission Strombreaker était la plus dangereuse.

Monsieur Blunt ne faisait pas attention aux réponses des deux femmes, il fixait Yassen de ses yeux de vieil homme fou qui pense avoir réussi à piégé quelqu'un. L'expression de russe était celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à vider son chargeur dans la tête de quelqu'un, chose qu'il ne faisait que très rarement, la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça c'était parce qu'un fous avait aussi faire une égratignure sur la joue d'Alex. Sa vois froide et menaçante se fit entendre.

-Toutes. Toutes les mission auquel à participé Alex était dangereuse. Mettre la vie d'un adolescent en danger, vous êtes vraiment pathétique, je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas encore emmener Alex loin de se pays de malheur.

Blunt s'apprêtait à répondre quand le regard de Madame Jones et Jack posé sur lui, le fit avaler difficilement sa salive.

-Il a raison Alan, vous mettez toujours la vie d'Alex en danger, je me demande ce que pense les autres pays de nous.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce seulement coupé par la discussion entre Madame Jones et Jack.

-Bien je crois qu'il est l'heure du dessert. Annonça Jack.

Alex fixait Yassen: Il était un peu dessus que Blunt vienne gâcher son anniversaire alors qu'il pourrait enfin profité de SON russe. Yassen voyant que la querelle entre Blunt et lui faisait de la peine à son petit ange blond décida de passer à autre chose.

-Jack, vous ne croyez pas qu' Alex pourrait ouvrir son cadeau avant?

-Oui, pourquoi pas?

Yassen saisit le paquet derrière Alex et lui mit dans les mains. Alex retira doucement le papier cadeaux et quand il découvrit ce que lui avait offert le russe, son visage s'éclaira.

-Merci, Yassen.

Dans le paquet on pouvais voir une petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait un pendentif avec un A et un Y enlacé, qui était identique à celui de Yassen, mis à part le fait que celui de Yassen était en argent et celui d'Alex était un or véritable. Dessous il y avait un appareil photo dernier cris, un ordinateur portable et un nouveau portable.

-Avant de continuer à me remercier, regarde mieux que ça l'écran de l'ordinateur.

Alex fit ce que lui demandait son parrain et alluma l'ordinateur. Quand l'écran apparut Alex fixa quelque seconde son fond d'écran: Il était assis entre les jambes du russe, son dos collé au torse du plus vieux qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, il était tous les deux sur une plage de sable blanc.

-C'est l'une des photos que l'on a pris quand je t'ai emmené en vacance à Miami. Maintenant allume ton téléphone.

Alex obéit de nouveaux. Blunt était subjugué: lui il devait faire du chantage à Alex pour que l'adolescent obéisse et Yassen Grégorovich n'avait qu'a demandé et il avait tous ce qu'il voulait. Quand Alex alluma son téléphone, il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà deux numéro d'enregistrer: il en identifia un comme étant celui de Jack, mais l'autre...Alex tourna son regard sur le russe dans une demande muette.

-Oui, c'est bien mon numéro que j'ai enregistrer.

Alex sauta au cou de Yassen et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle du russe. Madame Jones qui s'était douté qu'il y avait plus que de l'amour fraternel entre les deux personne ne fut pas trop choqué en voyant cela, Blunt en revanche...Et bien Blunt ouvrit la bouche si grand que les deux femmes crurent qu'il allait se déboîte la mâchoire. Après s'être remis de sa surprise Blunt se leva et s'écria:

-Je veux bien accepter que ce terroriste se présente chez mes agents le jours de leurs anniversaire mais qu'il se permette de les embrassés...Là non, je dis Stop!

-Calmez vous. Dit Jack d'une voix calme qui pourtant fit frissonner Alex. Première chose c'est Alex qui à embrassé Yassen, ensuite ces deux là sortait ensemble bien avant qu'Alex ne vous rencontre, et pour finir Alex n'est pas votre agent c'est un adolescent à qui vous faites du chantage pour pouvoir l'utiliser.

-Mais...Mais...Comment?

-Comment ça se fait que je sorte avec Yassen? C'est très simple je vais vous expliquer.

-Mais avant çà, dit Grégorovich, tu fait un vœux, tu souffle tes bougies et on vas s'installer dans le salon.

Jack, Alex et Madame Jones hochèrent la tête. Alex inspira, fit son vœux et souffla ses quinze bougies.

**Salut mes petits espions! Alors ce chapitre vous à plu? D'après vous comment réagiras Blunt quand il découvriras la manière dont est née la relation entre Alex et Yassen? Et vous comment réagirez vous ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut mes petits espions ! Alors prêt à lire mon dernier chapitre ? Je vous rappelle qu'Alex Rider et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Suite à ce petit rappel je vous invite à lire mon dernier chapitre. **

**Chapitre 3**

Tout le monde était assis dans le salon. Blunt attendait qu'Alex ou le terroriste lui explique comment était née leur relation. Malheureusement pour lui Alex se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son russe qu'il avait commencé à somnoler et Yassen préférait observer l'adolescent plutôt que s'expliquer. La voix de Jack tira Yassen de sa contemplation.

-Yassen, puisqu'Alex ne semble pas vouloir expliquer comment a débuté votre relation je crains que ce soit à vous de le faire.

Yassen soupira et plongea son regard dans celui désapprobateur de Blunt.

-C'était il y a deux ans, Alex n'en n'avait que douze mais la date de ses treize ans approchait. Ian à proposé à Alex de l'emmener faire du Ski et Alex à accepté. Ian m'a demander si je voulais les accompagnés et avant de prendre une quelconque décision j'ai préféré demander à Alex si ça le dérangeait. Il m'a répondu que ça ne lui posait pas de problème alors j'ai accepté la proposition de Ian.

-Venez-en au fait Monsieur Grégorovitch. Dit Blunt irrité.

-Un jour alors qu'on Skiait, Alex s'est écarté de la piste et on l'a perdu de vue. Ian et moi l'avons cherché pendant des heures et ce n'est que quand la nuit fut tombé que nous avons réussi à le retrouver. Le problème c'est que nous étions aussi perdus. On à trouver une cabane de chasseur et, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, nous avons décidé d'y passer la nuit. Ce que l'on n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'Alex tombe malade, le pauvre avait une grosse fièvre et il n'arrêtait pas de délirer.

-Vas-y affiche moi je ne dirais rien. Grommela Alex.

- Tais-toi et dors. Bref ! Avec Ian on s'est occupé chacun de notre tour durant la nuit mais au bout d'un moment ça ne fut plus possible : Alex refusait de me lâcher et à chaque fois que Ian essayait de l'obliger à me lâcher le petit pleurait. C'est comme ça que j'ai passé la nuit avec un Alex, malade, fiévreux et délirant dans les bras. Le lendemain en me réveillant j'eu la surprise de voir un Ian en état de choque, il faut dire que la fièvre d'Alex était légèrement tombé et qu'il ne délirait plus mais il n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Je t'aime Yassen » dans son sommeil. Quand on est rentré et qu'Alex fut guérit on lui à demander de s'expliquer. Il m'a fait une magnifique déclaration d'amour digne d'une adolescente qui vit son premier amour et depuis ce jour là on est ensemble.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Yassen recommença à observé son petit espion. Madame Jones et Jack prirent très bien la nouvelle, elle trouvait cette histoire magnifique. Blunt, lui, semblait avoir encore plus envie de tuer le russe.

-Je trouve ça répugnant. Asséna Blunt.

Yassen leva les yeux vers le vieil homme, Alex ouvrit les yeux et les deux femmes le fixèrent surprise.

-Vous osez me faire un serment parce que je l'envoie en mission mais vous vous permettez de pervertir ce garçon. Vous êtes mal placé pour donner des leçons. Je vous rappel aussi que c'est vous qui avez assassiné Ian Rider.

-C'est faux !

Alex se leva, s'approcha de Blunt et lui mit une gifle monumentale. Tous les adultes fixèrent Alex choqué, surtout Jack qui n'avait jamais le jeune homme faire preuve de violence.

-C'est faux ce n'est pas Yassen qui à tué Ian, c'est un défaut de fabrication dans la voiture que l'on lui avait donné pour cette mission. Si la voiture de Ian avait été faite correctement il serait vivant à l'heure qu'il est.

-C'est ce qu'il t'a raconté.

-Je lui ai dit la vérité.

Yassen se leva et vint plonger ses yeux dans ceux du vieil homme.

-Lorsque j'ai tiré fait exprès de tirer dans la carrosserie de la voiture et ensuite je suis partit, j'ai appris plus tard que sa voiture avait fait une embarqué à moins de deux kilomètres.

-Je me fiche de ce que vous racontez ! Je vais vous faire arrêter pour terrorisme, meurtre et pédophilie !

Blunt reçut une deuxième gifle de la part de l'adolescent.

-Sortez de cette maison et n'y remettez plus jamais les pieds.

Blunt leva la main dans l'intention de frapper Alex mais Yassen le lui attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le plus jeune.

-Vous frapperiez un enfant ? C'est pitoyable.

-On verra qui sera pitoyable quand vous serez en prison.

-Alan !

Madame Jones se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de Blunt et obligea Yassen à lâcher le vieil homme. Madame Jones se plaça entre le couple et Alan avant de prendre la parole.

-Monsieur Blunt je vous somme de vous taire !

-Madame Jones…Je vous interdis de me parler ainsi. S'offusqua Blunt.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire. En tant que nouvelle dirigeante du Mia je vais vous demander de laisser Mademoiselle Starbright, Monsieur Rider et Monsieur Grégorovitch en paix.

-Nouvelle dirigeante ?

-Parfaitement. Si vous preniez plus souvent vos appels vous le sauriez. Il y à de cela une semaine vous avez reçus un appel téléphonique vous annonçant que vous prendriez votre retraite à 3H la semaine suivante. Cela fait une semaine et il est 3H 02.

Blunt fut déconcerté et ne supportant pas d'être ainsi humilié en public s'en alla en claquant la porte. Madame Jones se tournas vers les personnes restantes dans la pièce et offrit un sourire rassurant à Alex.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Alex, je ferais en sorte que tu n'es plus rien à faire avec le MI6, et aussi à ce que tu sois correctement récompenser pour ce que tu as fait pour ton pays.

Madame Jones posa son regard sur Jack.

-Mademoiselle Starbright je veillerais aussi à ce que vous ailez le droit de vivre et travailler dans ce pays aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez.

Son regard se posa enfin sur Yassen.

-Monsieur Grégorovitch je vais vous poser un ultimatum : Soit vous rester un terroriste dont nous gardons le dossier, que nous traquerons et à qui nous interdira l'entrée dans ce pays. Soit vous devenez un honnête homme, dans ce cas-là vous vous engagez à abandonner Scorpia, je ferais disparaître votre dossier, et vous pourrez vivre au près d'Alex et dans ce pays en toute sécurité.

-Attendez ! Attendez ! Stoppa Jack. Vous êtes prêt à courir le risque d'avoir Yassen comme citoyens ? Pas que ça me dérange mais je trouve ça suspect. Où est le piège ?

-Je comprends votre méfiance mais il n'y a pas de piège. Ian Rider m'avait dit que son neveu avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il était heureux et au vu de ce qu'a fait Alex pour son pays je trouve que ce serait une juste récompense qu'il est le droit de rester le reste de sa vie avec la personne qu'il aima même s'il s'agit d'un terroriste. Et puis je ne pense pas que Ian aurait apprécié que je brise le cœur de son neveu. Monsieur Grégorovitch quelle est votre réponse ?

Yassen hésita. Scorpia et le travail illégal s'était tous ce que connaissait Yassen. Est-ce qu'il serait heureux dans une vie d'homme honnête ? Son regard des posa sur Alex et sa discision fut prise. Oui Scorpia c'était tous ce qu'il connaissait. Oui, il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Malgré tous ça une chose était sûr : Il aimait Alex plus qu'il ne pourrait le dire ou le montrer, l'adolescent était ce qui le faisait vivre et il aurait tous fait pour lui.

-Je prends votre deuxième option : je reste vivre au près d'Alex.

Alex se jeta sur Yassen, qui tomba à la reverse, et l'embrassa de toutes ces forces. Yassen s'assit sur le sol et ses mains se posèrent sur la taille d'Alex tandis que les mains du plus jeune se perdaient dans le cuir chevelu de l'ex-terroriste. Aucun des deux ne fit attention à Madame Jones et Jack qui s'éclipsèrent de la pièce pour les laisser seul.

Jack raccompagna Madame Jones à la porte.

-Voue êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir rester plus longtemps ?

-Oui. J'ai du travail qui m'attend et faire disparaitre un dossier comme celui de Monsieur Grégorovitch me prendra du temps. Je dois aussi m'assurer qu'Alan ne fasse pas de bêtises.

-Je sais que vous avez dit à Alex qu'il n'aurait plus rien à voir avec le MI6 mais n''hésitez pas à venir le voir de temps en temps. Je sais qu'il vous aime bien.

-J'y penserais.

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une question la torturait. Madame Jones s'en rendit compte et elle sourit avant de demander :

-Quelle est la question que vous voulez me poser.

-Comment…Peut importe. Vous avez dit à Alex que c'était pour lui que vous aviez fait cette proposition à Yassen mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une autre raison. Qu'est que c'est ?

-Il y a longtemps j'ai eu un fils. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Alex et tout comme moi il travaillait pour le MI6. Un jour en mission il est tombé amoureux d'une femme qui projetait de ruer des milliers de personne. C'est à moi qu'est revenu la tache de mettre cette femme derrière les barreaux. Mon fils allait la voir tous les jours : Il l'aimait et elle l'aimait. Au bout d'un moment elle ne supporta plus cette situation, elle se pendit dans sa cellule. Mon fils ne le supporta pas et…Et…Il…

-Il s'est aussi suicidé ?

-Non. Il m'a prit pour seul et unique responsable. Cela s'est passé il y a plus de 10 ans mais il ne m'a toujours pas pardonné. Je ne sais pas où il vit. S'il à changé de nom. S'il travail. Je ne sais rein de sa vie. C'est comme si ce n'était plus mon fils. Je me rappelle encore du jour où il m'a dit : « Tout est de ta faute. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi. Si quelqu'un me demande je suis orphelin. Je dirais que ma mère m'a abandonne à la naissance. » Je vais vous dire le fait de ne pas savoir où est dans mon fils et dans quel état il est, encore pire que si on m'avait dit qu'il était mort.

Les larmes brillaient au coin des yeux de Madame Jones mais elle refusa de les laisser sortir. Elle se retourna et partit. Alors qu'elle atteignait sa voiture la voix de Jack l'interpella.

-Madame Jones.

La jeune femme courut vers elle et elle s'immobilisa devant la dirigeante du MI6 dans un dérapage contrôlé.

-Madame Jones. Je sais que ce que je vais vous dire vas vous paraître étrange mais…Si votre fils vous manque : essayer de prendre contact avec lui…Et s'il refuse de vous revoir, vous pourrez toujours essayer de rattraper cette erreur avec Alex.

Madame Jones parut surprise puis elle sourit. Elle remercia Jack et partit. Jack rentra et se rendit au salon. Une fois qu'elle fut dans la pièce elle fut surprise de ne trouver personne. Perplexe, elle se rendit dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Où elle trouva les deux tourtereaux.

-Ah ! Jack tu tombe bien. Tu es d'accord pour que Yassen dorme dans ma chambre ?

-Si vous restez sage pourquoi pas.

Alex laissa échapper une exclamation de joie et Yassen et Jack levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-Mais j'y pense…J'ai atteint la majorité sexuelle.

Yassen faillit s'étouffer à cette phrase et Jack préféra s'en aller, elle entendit vaguement Yassen crier « Non Alex. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi à ton âge » et elle sortit dans le jardin. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel et dit.

-Ian. Tu n'es peut-être plus là pour veiller sur Alex mais ne t'inquiète pas nous le feront.

Pendant un instant Jack crut que le grand nuage au dessus de la maison prit l'apparence du visage d'un Ian Rider souriant. Elle se dit qu'elle avait rêvée mais son sourire heureux ne quitta pas son visage de la journée.

**FIN.**

**Salut mes petits espions ! Alors ma fic vous à plu ? Je l'espère en tous cas. Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. **


End file.
